


An Angel With Devil Horns

by 1BlazerXD1



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Jason McCann - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1BlazerXD1/pseuds/1BlazerXD1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The front doors to the mall seemed so far out of reach as I felt my stomach drop, feeling eyes on me. I looked down at the floor, making sure my blonde hair hung in my face. The sound of foot steps started to come from behind me. I quickly turned around, looking in every direction possible. No one was there, no one at all. "I must be going crazy." I mumbled to myself. </p>
<p>I started walking again as I felt someone's strong arms grab a hold of me. Before I was able to scream something clamped over my mouth. My eye lids quickly got heavy than I was surrounded by darkness. </p>
<p>My eyes fluttered open. Orange beams of fleeting light was all I could see in the dark haze. I slowly moved around, feeling my skin stuck to what felt like leather. The smooth sound of a car engine was like nails on a chalk board making my migraine worse. I raised up noticing a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking at me through the rear view mirror. My heart started to beat rapidly as I realized what had happened. </p>
<p>"Well look who's awake, my wonderful liability." The boy smirked as hate clearly showed in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if you guys know who Jason McCann is, so I will tell you. Jason McCann is the teenage bomber in an episode of CSI. Jason is played by Justin Bieber. Jason is nothing like Justin either. Please comment and tell me what you think.

I stood at the cash register in Hot topic, watching shoppers walk past my store or go into others. I had to say it was boring but hell what's a girl going to do when it's one of the less busy days?  
  
My cell phone buzzed against the counter. I picked up my phone to see who texted me. 'Mom' showed up on the screen. I unlocked my phone to revel the text.  
  
 _Katerina, I need you to watch your little brother this week while I'm on a business trip. I know you can handle dropping him off at day care before you go to school._   
  
I shook my head and replied to my mom.   
  
_Alright, mom. Make sure Jeremy knows this time._  
 _-Kat_  
  
My mom owned her own small business but her business was so big far as online shopping so she had to travel a lot. Not that I minded but she tends to leave and not tell my four year old brother, Jeremy, that she is leaving for a week or so.  
  
"Katerina?" I was jerked away from my thoughts by my boss, Damian. He was a tall slender man with longish black hair that hung over his blue eyes. He was hot but defiantly not my type.  
  
"Hm?" I mumbled, looking up at him. He was dressed in his usual, skinny jeans, converse, and a band tee.  
  
"We need to check inventory and the sells we made this week. We also need to discuss ways to get....." My eyes drifted to what was going on outside the store rather than what Damian was saying, when my eye was caught by an extremely sexy, suspicious looking boy with short brown hair, wearing his hat backwards. I continued to watch the boy crouch down, unscrewing the air vent. He pulled a metal cylinder tube, that was maybe eight inches, out of his backpack before carefully placing it in the vent. _What the hell did he just put in there?_  
  
"Katerina, are you even listening to me?" Once again Damian tore me from my thoughts.  
  
“No, sir. I’m not. There’s someone much better looking that has my attention but fine. I’ll check the inventory.” I smirked turning my attention back to Damian.  
  
Damian sighed, pinching the bridge of  his nose. “You’re lucky, Katerina, that you are the only one that works this shift.”  
  
I smirked. “Oh you know you love me.” I yelled as Damian left the store. I walked over to the door locking it, as I turned the sign to closed. I grabbed the clip board and headed to the back room. I carefully checked each shelf and box for two long hours before finally finishing up.  
  
As I locked the door to the store, I remembered the suspicious boy at the air vent just a couple hours earlier.  
  
 _What was he doing over there at the vent anyways?_  
  
I walked over to the vent, squatting down, trying to remove the lid. I soon gave up realizing that the vent was screwed tightly shut. I sighed, accepting the defeat and got back up to my feet, throwing my back pack over my shoulders, I made my way through the dark mall.  
  
The front doors to the mall seemed so far out of reach as I felt my stomach drop, feeling eyes on me. I looked down at the floor, making sure my blonde hair hung in my face. The sound of foot steps started to come behind me. I quickly turned around, looking in every direction possible. No one was there, no one at all.  "I must be going crazy." I mumbled to myself.  
  
I started walking again as I felt someone's strong arms grab a hold of me. Before I was able to scream something clamped over my mouth. My eye lids quickly got heavy than I was surrounded by darkness.  
  
My eyes fluttered open. Orange beams of fleeting light was all I could see in the dark haze. I slowly moved around, feeling my skin stuck to what felt like leather. The smooth sound of a car engine was like nails on a chalk board making my migraine worse.  
  
I raised up noticing a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking at me through the rear view mirror. My heart started to beat rapidly as I realized what had happened.  
  
"Well look who's awake, my wonderful liability." The boy smirked as hate clearly showed in his eyes.  
  
I narrowed my brows. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play stupid, bitch. I know you saw me place the bomb in the air vent. I even stayed behind closing just to see if I was right, and like always, I was. As soon as you got the chance, you went straight to the vent. I knew then I couldn't let you leave and have the possibility that you might ruin my plan. That is why I took you. And that is why it would be in your best interest to keep your mouth shut until all is taken care of." He gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning  white.  
  
I felt anger rise up inside me. "All is taken care of as in you're going to kill my ass, you crazy fuck." I spat.  
  
He suddenly hit his brakes as I raised up, hitting my head on  the passenger seat in front of me. Before I knew what had happened, he turned around and he grabbed my face with his index finger and thumb on his right hand while his left still rested on the wheel. A murderous look in his eyes made me jump as he spoke "I would think that you would be smart enough to know that its a general rule to not piss of those who have you captive, bitch." he gave my face a tight, firm squeeze and pushed my face away before turning back around. I stayed quiet as he started to drive again. I soon started to taste iron. I put my hand to my lip and brought it back to eye level. It had blood smeared on it. I felt the rest of my face checking for blood. I soon concluded that my nose was bleeding. From the shock of everything I hadn't noticed it.  
  
After what seemed like hours we arrived at a huge apartment building. I could tell from the outside it was several stories. Before I had time to react. I was drug out of the backseat of the car. This time I got a good look at the boy. He had to be at least 18, his short spiked hair was brown and perfect, his chocolate eyes reflected the street light brilliantly. I instantly knew who this boy was. Jason McCann. He was known for many bombings and murders. He was number one on the FBI's most wanted list at the moment.  
  
Once inside, He locked the door behind us. He shoved me down on to the couch.  Jason pointed at me. "Don't move." He ordered. Jason walked out as if going to look for some thing. He soon came back with a wooden chair and duct tape. He grabbed my wrist tightly, making me wince in pain as he shoved me down into the chair. "Give me your hands." he Demanded once again. I obliged as he began to duct tape my hands together. I was surprised at how gentle he was being as he wrapped the duct tape around my legs especially my waist. He put a small strip of duck tape over my swollen lips. Jason sat down on the couch positioning his self in front of me.  
  
I stared at Jason as I tried to say "Why are you doing this?" But nothing came out other than gibberish. I furrowed my brows in frustration.  
  
Jason smirked at me. "Why am I doing this? I'm doing this because the government is corrupt. They are the reason my family is dead. They are the reason Im alone. Tomorrow, when the senator shows up to make a speech at your mall it's going to blow up with him and the thousands of people there to listen and shop." He laughed as if killing innocent people was a game. He was the sickest fuck ever.  
  
 _Is this kid for real? He was over reacting. Life isn't fair. Everyone knows that. Jason is acting like a child just because life wasn't turning out like he planed._  
  
I rolled my eyes. He must of saw because hatred burned in his eyes. Before I could blink Jason was off that couch, slamming his hands down on the coffee table, getting in my face. " Don't roll your eyes at me. My family was everything. My brother was my rock and my beat friend. But the government paid official, or should I say cops, killed him. And everyone turned a blind eye to them and left my brother's dead body lying there on the ground. No one cared. Its because of my family's death, that I swore vengeance on the government, the men and women, who didn't give two shits about the innocent murder of them." Jason raised his hand as if to smack me but he closed his eyes, his chest moving heavily up and down. Soon his hand dropped to his side. I was in complete awe about him controlling himself from hitting me. Jason soon took the tape off my mouth after a few minutes of silence. Sometime during the hours me and Jason stared at each other in silence, I had drifted off to sleep.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Yellow beams if light shone in my face, waking me from my sleep. The smell of cologne filled the air around me as I opened my eyes. I looked around the room. It was beautiful. Navy walls with silver trim, dark brown (almost black) wood floors, black velvet curtains hung over the windows on the opposite side of the room to match the silk sheets on the bed. A desk sat in one corner farthest from the open bathroom door, very little clothes was strung out over the floor.  
  
I tried to get up only to find my wrist tied to the head board. I needed to get out of here but first I needed to take a shower to have time to think of a plan. I knew I had to yell for Jason to ask to take a shower. I cringed at the thought of being naked around him. No telling what he would do to me. I sighed telling myself that it was the only way to have time to think. "Jason!" I yelled and got no answer. "Jason!" I waited and still got no reply. I started yelling for him repeatedly until I heard foot steps coming from the bathroom.  
  
Jason stood at the bathroom door, leaning against it. He wearing a black tee (that showed every muscle hidden under it) and red baggy skinny jeans. He was towel drying his hair. "Yes? What do you need now?" He asked clearly irritated with me.  
  
"I need to take a shower." I asked, calmly.  
  
Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, there’s a word missing in that statement."  
  
I felt the anger rise up inside me again. _Why did this boy have to be an ass?_ "May I please take a shower?" I asked, emphasizing the 'Please'.  
  
Jason grinned clearly amused. "Sure, shawty. But the door stays cracked open."  
  
I groaned. I hated the idea of him being able to walk in on me at any moment naked or trying to escape. I crossed my arms angrily. "I need some clothes to wear."  
  
Jason narrowed his brows. "What's wrong with the ones you got on?"  
  
I glared at him. If looks could kill, he would have fell over dead. "They're nasty, dumbass."  
  
Jason grabbed my face like he did the night before, getting in my face. Anger flashed through his eyes as he calmly spoke. "Remember what I told you? Your testing my patients, bitch. I wont kill you, but I can do so much to you before you die. Remember respect. " Jason backed away, letting go of my face in the process. When he finished with both sides he helped me up. "I'll have your clothes ready by the time you get out."  
  
I slowly walked to the bathroom, biting my tongue to keep from saying something bitchy. No telling what he'd do to me this time. I shut the door behind me before stripping my clothes off. I sighed catching a glimpse of my swelled lip and my cuts on my face. I turned the water on, making sure it was nice and hot. When I turned the water on I noticed the purple bruises around my wrists from the rope. I stepped in letting the water run down my body. No matter how long I stayed in that shower I couldn't think of anyway to get out. Turning off the water with a sigh I wrapped a towel around my body and my hair. I hesitantly stepped out to see Jason lounging back against the head bored playing a PS3. "Jason?" I whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Your clothes are next to the door. Look down." Jason said never taking his eyes from the screen.  
  
I looked down noticing a pair of his sweat pants and white t-shirt. I picked them up, heading back to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me as I threw the clothes on the counter and the towels to the floor. I slowly put his closes on before heading back to the bedroom. I climbed on top of the bed, scooting close to Jason to see the TV better. He was playing MW3 multiplayer. No matter how close I got to Jason I still had trouble seeing the other side of the screen. I laid my head on his shoulder so I could see better.  
  
Jason glared at me from the corner of his eye. "What do you want?"  
  
I could tell he was being snarky with me so I moved away with a sigh. "Sorry. I was just trying to see the whole screen and I could with my head on your shoulder."  
  
"Well go somewhere else or stay off me." He spat as I laid down in the bed and turned over, facing away from him.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the feel of strong arms holding me, a warm firm body pressed against. I snuggled to the body before realizing it was Jason.  
  
I carefully removed Jason's arms from my waist as I got up out of the bed. I went straight for the bathroom, closing it quietly before jumping up on the counter. I sat there bewildered and confused about me and Jason cuddling. He had only told me a few hours earlier to stay off him or go somewhere else. I sat there for maybe twenty minutes or so before giving up on remembering how that happened. I jumped down and made my way back into the bedroom.  
  
Jason laid motionless facing the opposite direction he was when I left. I felt a smile form on my lips. He looked so innocent when he slept. It was funny how so one so heartless and dangerous could look so sweet and innocent when they slept. I soon felt my eye lids get heavy and darkness took over.  
  
I jerked awake to the sound of the front door slamming. I yelled for Jason who was no longer beside me but got no answer. He had left. I tried I get up only to realize I couldn't. My hands where tied to the bed once again.  
  
Hours later, I heard the front door open. Jason walked into the room. He sat down slowly with a sad look on his face.  He reached over me and started untying  my severely bruised wrists. Jason looked like his stomach dropped ten feet as he stared at them. Jason slowly started caressing one of them, catching me off guard. He gently pressed his lips to my wrists, causing my mouth to drop in shock but I let him continue as he mumbled against them "I'm sorry, Katerina." in between kisses.  
  
"Jason, where did you go?" I asked knowing I'd regret the answer he'd give me.  
  
Jason sat up slowly. "I was blowing the mall up. The senator is dead and most of everyone that was in the building."  
  
I moved away from him jerking my hand away. "Oh My god, Jason! They was innocent people! They didn't deserve to die! Oh god! What if my friends and family was there?" I screamed, feeling the hot, salty liquid flow from my eyes.  
  
"Why are you freaking out? They died for an honorable cause! You should be happy! This is the beginning of my plan to take down this bullshit government!" Jason looked at me stunned as he went into defense mode.  
  
"I'm freaking out because you killed people I knew and (or) loved. What if my baby brother was in there or my mother? Huh, Jason?" I felt the tears flow harder at the thought of Jeremy and my mother possibly being in the mall at the time of the explosion.  
  
"You shouldn't be freaking out. Everything will be justified in the end. You'll understand when everything I'm trying to do works out." He asked reaching for me.  
  
I pushed his hand away. "But if my family was in there nothing could justify it because it won't bring back my little brother! If you killed my family, I'll never forgive you!" I screamed, struggling to stop my tears back.  
  
 "But if my family was in there nothing could justify it because it won't bring back my little brother! If you killed my family, I'll never forgive you!". I screamed.  
  
Jason sighed. "What if I could promise you your family is alive?"  
  
I looked away discussed. "I don't believe you."  
  
"I can promise you that."  
  
I smacked Jason across the face causing it to snap to one side. "Stop lying!"  
  
Jason smacked me across the face, knocking me back onto the bed. "You don't appreciate all that I'm doing!  I'm getting close to obtaining my revenge on this bull shit government! When this all over you'll be thankful and you'll see the beauty of it!"  
  
I held my cheek, refusing to start crying again. "I can't believe I thought you changed." I spat, venom lacing my words.  
  
Jason smirked before heading to the bathroom.  
  
 **Jason's P.O.V**  
  
I stood there, letting the water flow over me. I had done it. I gotten one step closer to avenging my family. But what was that? That noise? I shut the water off, only to hear the sound of someone crying. Was it Katrina? She shouldn't be crying. She should be celebrating!  
  
I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my hips, remembering our argument.  
  
 _"Why are you freaking out? They died for an honorable cause! You should be happy! This is the beginning of my plan to take down this bullshit government!" I looked at her in disbelief._  
  
 _I'm freaking out because you killed people I knew and (or) loved. What if my baby brother was in there or my mother? Huh, Jason?" she said as tears flowed hard down her face. Why was she so sad? I didn’t understand._  
  
 _"You shouldn't be freaking out. Everything will be justified in the end. You'll understand when everything I'm trying to do works out." I asked reaching for her._  
  
 _She pushed my hand away. "But if my family was in there nothing could justify it because it won't bring back my little brother! If you killed my family, I'll never forgive you!" she screamed, struggling to keep tears back._  
  
 _"But if my family was in there nothing could justify it because it won't bring back my little brother! If you killed my family, I'll never forgive you!". She screamed._  
  
 _I sighed. "What if I could promise you your family is alive?"_  
  
 _She looked away discussed. "I don't believe you."_  
  
 _"I can promise you that."_  
  
 _She smacked me across the face causing it to snap to one side. "Stop lying!"_  
  
 _I smacked her across the face, knocking her back onto the bed. "You don't appreciate all that I'm doing!  I'm getting close to obtaining my revenge on this bull shit government! When this all over you'll be thankful and you'll see the beauty of it!"_  
  
 _She held her cheek, trying to keep crying again. "I can't believe I thought you changed." she spat, venom lacing her words._  
  
I sighed at the thought of the argument I had with Katerina. I wish I never laid a hand on her but I couldn't go out there and apologize again. It wouldn't fix things and it would only make me look weak. I walked into the bedroom and started to go through my drawers. Katerina went silent never looking my way. I dropped my towel to the floor , hoping she wasn't looking. I slid on some black boxers, a pair of Harlem sweat pants, and a white tee. I sat down on the bed. Katerina turned over so she didn't have to face me.  
  
"Katerina? Are you awake?" I went to shake her shoulder. The second I laid my hand on her she pulled away. Like she was repulsed. I gave up then, and just turned to the tv screen. How could I have hurt her? I don't know why, but I don't like that’s she’s afraid of me. I want her to be happy. And she’s not.  
  
 **Katerina's P.O.V.**  
  
I heard the bathroom door up. I instantly made myself be quiet, knowing it was Jason. I refused to look at him. I laid there staring at the bedroom door. Jason sat down beside me after a minute or so. I turned over, not wanting  to look at him.  
  
"Katerina? Are you awake?" I ignored him. Once I felt his hand on my shoulder I pulled away. I didn't want him touching me. He was libel to hurt me again.  
  
Jason got up and left the bedroom. I laid there for a long while watching tv. When I heard the bedroom door open. "Katerina, will you come eat?" Jason asked.  
  
I nodded and hesitantly followed him into the kitchen. I was starving. I hadn't ate since Jason kidnapped me. The table was set with beautiful white, square, plates with matching bowels. Wine glasses sat above the plate, silverware sat beside the plate. I sat down as Jason  filled my bowel with salad and my plate with what looked like chicken alfrado pasta. Once Jason had food on his plate he filled our glasses with wine.  
  
We sat there in silence eating and drinking. I was in complete shock about how Jason had the table set and how good the food was. It was as good as the food you get at a five star restaurant.  
  
After dinner we went back into the bed room. Jason made a palette on the floor with a couple blankets and a pillow before laying down. I climbed up in to the bed and laid down. I drifted to sleep rather quickly.  
 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, screaming and crying from a nightmare that I had no recollection of. Jason was soon up on the bed, pulling me onto his lap, holding me close, rocking me back and forth as he whispered something like "It's okay. It was only a dream."  
  
Soon I calmed down and whipped my eyes, fully realizing that Jason was holding me. Right now I didn't want to push him away. I needed to be held, more than ever, so I snuggled closer to Jason. "Will you sleep with me?" I whispered, whipping at my eyes. Jason nod and pulled me down and under the covers with him. Our legs intertwined as we laid close together, facing one another.  
  
I woke up to the smell of cologne filling my nose. My eye fluttered open, only to see Jason staring back at me. I never realized until now how beautiful his eyes were, especially without any anger roiling behind those pools of chocolate.  
  
"Your so beautiful, so peaceful when you sleep. You’re even more beautiful awake." he said as he gently caressed my face. I wince as his fingers brush over the bruises starting to form. He pulled back, as if he had felt the pain.  
  
"I'm sorry." and he actually looked it. I stared into his eyes, and I saw sorrow in them, a rare sights to see in Jason McCann’s eyes.  
  
Jason slowly leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. I tangled my fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss as he pulled me closer by my lower back. My heart skipped a few beats and my stomach done flip flops as we kissed. Jason pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.  
  
 **Jason's P.O.V**  
  
I pulled away, and opened my eyes. She was so beautiful, I couldn't believe it. I was falling in love with her, and I had no idea why. She was so innocent, and I was dragging her into my world. A world of danger, hurt, and death.  
  
 _"This wont work, Jason. Your going to lose her..."_ a voice said in my head. I didn't want to lose her, but she couldn't be with me.  
  
I pressed my forehead to Katerina's. "We can't be together." I whispered, feeling my black heart break inside at the words escaping my lips.  
  
She looked me, horrified. "What? What do you mean?"  
  
I caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes at the feel of my skin. "Katerina, You will die. That’s why. And I’m in love with you, so I can’t let that happen.”  
  
She looked up at me with tears filling her beautiful blue seas. "How could you even say something like that? You brought me here against my will. The least you can do is let me choose if I want to be in your life."  
  
I sighed, feeling myself getting frustrated. "I didn’t plan on falling in love with you. I’m trying to save you because I love you. And because I love you, I have to let you go. I’m sorry but you need to leave.”  
  
Katerina got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door. There was the faint sound of the lock locking as then sobs. I felt my heart break into tinier pieces as I heard her in the bathroom. I've caused her so much pain and yet I cause her more when I don't want to.  
  
 **Katerina's P.O.V**  
  
I whipped at my eyes. _Why am I crying? I had no reason to. Jason is a lunatic that blows up buildings, kills and kidnaps people. I shouldn't love him. I should call the police the first opportunity I get but I can't. Despite what he's done to me, I love him, more than I should. I want to change him; to make him see the good and beauty in everything again. I know there is good in him even if I only seen it for a moment. I believe the old Jason is locked away inside him._  
  
I whipped at my eyes, hearing the bedroom door slam shut. I opened to bathroom door only to find Jason gone.  
  
 **Jason's P.O.V**  
  
I walked from the apartment building to the nearest Wal-Mart. I put a cap and sunglasses on to conceal my face from the cameras. Last thing I needed was the police to show up. I went all the way to the back, to the technology department. I was searching for a disposable cell for Katerina to call her family and if she was smart, the police. She didn’t need to stay with me any longer then she had to.  
  
I picked up the cell off the shelf and headed back up to the front, tying to avoid the cameras. I looked up to see that the light from isle 5 was on, so I went to it.  There was one person in line. He was taller, and bigger then me. His hair came down to his brows and was an almost black. He looked behind him, and that’s when it hit me. Alex. But it couldn't be Alex. He died a couple years ago in a bomb raid at a movie theater. Me and Alex were "partners in crime" so to speak. That night I also lost Vikki. She was his sister, but she was like a sister to me to, or so I thought. She looked a lot like him, besides her long red hair and emerald green eyes, you could stare at all day long. Before everything happened, I thought I was falling in love with her. But then my shitty decisions turned the world upside down.  
  
The man picked up his bags and turn from the isle and left. My heart was pounding from the memories surging behind my eyes. The checkout lady, a plump old woman, tried to make conversation to no avail. My mind was racing to much for me to actually talk. I grabbed my bag, gave the woman a twenty and left.  
  
I soon forgot about walking back to the apartment. I just kept walking, thinking about Alex and Vikki. We were supposed to bomb a movie theater in Washington DC because the First Lady was suppose to of showed up. The plan was for me to go in the day before, plant the bomb, and then Alex and Vikki was going to go the morning before the first lady was supposed to come that night. I don’t know what happened, or why, but something went wrong. I was waiting in the parking lot for them to come back out that morning, when all of a sudden the entire movie theater explodes. I don't remember much after that. I know I ran into the theater screaming and looking for them. There was dust  everywhere and I never found them. Their bodies where found later that day when the rescue team pulled them out.  
  
I was lost without them, and haven't ever truly healed. I blame myself because I was the one who made the damn bomb. It was my fault. I then realized that I'd walked way to far past the apartment building and decided to turn around. Katerina was probably asleep no doubt. It didn't take me long to get there, go up the stair and unlock the room. I opened the door and saw her, curled up to a pillow on the bed, peaceful as ever. I walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. I picked her up and held her in my arms.  
  
"I love you. And I never want to hurt you." I said as I kissed the top of her head. She snuggled into me and I leaned back against the headboard, holding to her tighter. I don't remember when, but I fell asleep.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

I woke with a chill. I remembered falling asleep. When I opened my eyes, I was alone. The apartment was empty and quite. I untangled myself from the nest of comforters around me. I got up and went into the kitchen, hoping to find Jason. I looked around and didn’t see him. But I did see the folded note on the table. I walked over to it and saw that the note was held down by a plastic disposable phone. I picked up the and began to read it.  
  
 _Katerina,_  
 _Your moms number is already programmed into the Contacts. You don’t have many minutes though. Sorry._  
 _-Jay_  
  
I sat down the note and stared at the phone. He has given me the opportunity to turn him in. To get away. But instead, I called my mother. As I said before, I would never turn him in even after what he has done to me.  
  
"Hello?" It was my mother. She didn't sound like herself. She sounded as if she'd been crying and gone days with out sleep as she spoke softly.  
  
"Mom?" I asked shifting uncomfortable, feeling my hand sweat, not from the phone in my hand but because I didn't know what to say to her.  
  
"Katerina? Is that you?" She asked, her voice laced with hope.  
  
"Yes, mom, it's me." I sighed.  
  
She started to frantically ask questions like "Are you okay?" and "Where are you?".  
  
"I'm safe and I'm okay. You don't need to worry. Mom, I love you and tell Jeremy I love him too." I said, feeling a tear slide down my cheek.  
  
"Where are you, Katerina? I need to know. I don't care if your safe now. You'll only be safe when I can hold you in my arms." She was crying just as I was but I ignored it. I couldn't go back now.  
  
I sighed. "Mom I can't tell you and stop looking for me. I will be home as soon as I can."  
  
I quit listening to my mother as I heard the front door unlock. Jason came inside opening his mouth to say something. I quickly put my index finger to my lips motioning for him to stay quiet. "I'm sorry, mom. I have to go. I love you and Jeremy very much."  
  
Before my mother didn't get a chance to say anything else as I hung up the phone. I felt Jason's eyes on me as I sat the phone down.  
  
"Did you tell her where you was?" Jason asked, whipping away my tears with his thumbs.  
  
I shook my head. "No. When I go home I want to do it where you won't get into trouble."  
  
Jason sighed and looked at me, clearly frustrated. "That's not going to happen. My daylight hours are already numbered and if I take you home they'll catch me. To much has went down for me to escape without a mark."  
  
I looked at Jason, running my fingers through my hair, pulling on the ends in frustration. "You can take me at night. We can even borrow a car. But, Jay, can you promise me something?" Jason looked at me waiting for me to tell him what he had to promise. "Promise me this isn't goodbye."  
  
Jason kissed my forehead. "Don't worry. It won't be."  
  
The rest of the day me and Jason spent what time we had together before night fall. Once night fall arrived, Jason drove me home and left as soon as he handed me my phone and I was out of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

I opened the front door and headed. Jeremy was the first one to see me, like he always was when I would get home from work.  I quickly picked him as he started crying. I held him close starting to cry myself. My mother soon came into the living room, to see what all the commotion was. She ran over to me and hugged me and my brother. We spend maybe twenty minutes holding each other and crying until finely I pulled away. All I wanted to do right then was to take a nice bubble bath and sleep away the day. Tomorrow, after school, I plan to spend time with my mother and brother.  
  
I told my mom that I was fine and that I loved her. I kissed my baby brother on the cheek before heading up the stairs. I there Jason's clothes- I was borrowing- on the floor. I sighed as I turned my phone on.  
  
 _20 missed calls_  
  
 _10 messages_  
  
I sighed and deleted all my messages. I threw my phone down on the bed, opening my closet. I grabbed a pair of pjs out and grabbed my phone before heading into my bathroom. I stood by the bathtub letting it fill up, trying not to cry. I missed Jason. More than anything and something in the back of my mind told me Jason was never going to speak to me again even if I wanted to believe otherwise.  
  
I got in the bathtub and laid back into the hot water. After an hour and half I got out. I put my pjs on and went into my room. I laid down on the bed.  
  
My dream that night began as nothing but black. Black and cold. But soon things become focused. Browns eyes first, then the rest of his face followed. Then everything became warm again.  
  
 _"I love you." I said. And then his eyes changed. Or well, something behind his eyes changed. He looked angry._  
  
 _"I don't care! Leave!" He said._  
  
Then everything began to swirl together. His face melted away, but I could still feel his anger. I soon became overwhelmed with sadness. I began to cry and scream. And that’s how I woke up.  
  
I quickly whipped my eyes with one hand as I used the other to grab my phone off the night stand. I had a text from my best friend, Blakely Simohn. I slowly unlocked my phone scared about what she was going to say.  
  
  
 _Katerina, I'm so glad you are okay. I've been worried sick about you for the past few days. I love you so much._  
 _-Blakely_  
  
I sighed and text her back.  
  
 _I'm sorry I worried you._  
 _-Kat_  
  
After patiently waiting Blakely replied.  
  
 _Are you going to be at school today? Why are you sorry? Its not your fault. It’s that bastards that took you fault._  
 _-Blakely_  
  
I felt anger rise inside me. Blakely doesn't even know Jason. She can just call him a bastard. But I do understand what she's saying. He took me but that doesn't mean he's bad. I slowly replied to her watching what I type.  
  
 _Yeah, I'll be there. And okay...what time is it?_  
 _-Kat_  
  
Before I could sit my phone down, I received another text from Blakely.  
  
 _5:30 am._  
 _-Blakely_  
  
I got up out of bed, not even bothering to text Blakely back. I quickly threw on some black leggings and a baggy t-shirt. I spent the rest of my morning covering my bruised wrists and putting my makeup on. I quickly threw my hair up into a bun, slipping some ballet flats on as walked out the front door.  
  
I walked slowly to school dreading each step. I knew what awaited me. The pointing finger, shady looks and being treated as if I had the plague. I was thinking about how awkward first period was going to be when I heard the bell ringing in the background. I took off in a dead run for the school that was still a block away.  
  
When I finally got to the front door, I jerked it open. People were still walking to first period. Most didn't see me, still emerged in the morning drama and gossip, but those who did see me didn't mind to stop completely and stare. I smoothed down my hair and began walking to my locker. It was on the other side of the school, right in front of the workshop room.  
  
When I walked into my first block, knowing I was late. Everyone's eyes turned to look at me and that's when the whispering started. They wasn't trying to be quiet about it either. Nothing any of them said was good. I looked down at the ground and quickly made my way to my desk.  
  
The whole class period I ignored anyone and everyone that said or asked me something. Not because I didn't like them or because I'm stuck up (I'm not.) I just didn't feel the need to talk to anyone. Honestly I didn't feel the need to do anything anymore, which is very out of character for me. It's one of the changes I've noticed about me since I got home last night. There is just one more change I've noticed so far as well, I'm lonely. I know that's sounds stupid but it's the truth because no one around me is my Jason.  
  
I sighed. _I'm empty inside without Jason._  
  
 My second and third period continued the same, because of course by that time everyone new the mentally fragile kid had come back to the mind field of high school.  The teachers even refused to give me my work, they said that its okay and that its been excused. I knew they were being nice, but it still made me feel bad.  
  
When the bell rung for my lunch period, I quickly headed to the cafeteria. I say down at a table, waiting for Blakely and our friends, Mike and Seth. Soon they sat down with their trays. It was silent for a few moments as they waited for me to say something but they soon realized that I wasn't going to talk so they emerged themselves into a conversation. I jumped as my phone vibrated on the table. My friends grew silent and looked my way as I picked my phone up. The screen read "Unknown Number".  
  
 _I'm keeping my promise._  
 _-Jay_  
  
I felt a smile creep onto my face as I read the text. I was so worried that he wouldn't reply to me. My friends looked at me in awe as I replied back to Jason.  
  
 _I'm glad, Jay. I miss you and I love you. When will I see you again?_  
 _-Kat_  
  
 _I miss and love you too, babe. And I don't know. When its safe for both of us._  
 _-Jay_  
  
I sighed. I would have argued but I knew he was right. It wasn't safe. Especially for him, with the recent bombing.  
  
 _I know it isn't safe. I wish things could be easier for us._  
 _-Kat_  
  
Before I could sit my phone down I received another text from Jason.  
  
 _I miss you so much, babe. I'll try to see you later tonight. I love you._  
 _-Jay_  
  
I smiled at him telling me he loved me as I replied.  
  
 _I love you too._  
 _-Kat_  
  
I put my phone back in my pocket, knowing Jason wouldn't be texting me any time soon. I looked up from my phone see everyone's eyes still on me.  
  
Mike put his arm around me. "Is everything okay?"  
  
I just simply nodded.  
  
After lunch, I walked numbly through the rest of my school day. I couldn’t help but grin at times when I thought of Jason. My fourth and fifth period passed in blurs. I heard the whispers and saw the pointed fingers, but I was to happy to allow them to get to me.  Even Seth saw that something was different about me. He tossed me a note in my fifth period English class.  
  
 _R U Ok? You've been really happy ever since lunch. Who texted you?_  
  
 _I'm fine, Bee. And it was no one. Just mom checking to see if I wanted to leave. I said no._  
  
I through the note back at him. He turned to look at me when he was finished reading it and mouthed a very dramatic "sure". He knew me way too well.  
  
It was then that my name was blasted over top of the intercom.  
  
"Katerina Evans, please come to the counselor's office."  
  
I got my bag off the floor and gave Seth my best "wish me luck" stare. I walked out the door and headed down the short hallway to the counselor's.  
  
As I opened the thick wooden door, I was met by the short elderly Mrs. Cardner.  She had a yellow note pad on her folded legs. She sat at a wood desk, scattered with pictures and other nick-knacks. I sat down on the right seat of the two in front of the desk.  
  
"Hello, Katerina. How are you?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm fine. Wondering why I've been called up here though." I said, leaning back in the seat.  
  
"I just want to know how your adjusting, considering recent circumstances." she said, scribbling on the yellow note pad.  
  
"Everything's fine. No need to worry. I'm acting just normal."  
  
"Mhmm. Well I'd like to see you every other day for the next month. Are you okay with that?"  
  
"A month? I'm going to be treated like a mental case for a month? No that's not okay! I'm fine!" I argued.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, Katerina, but I don't really think you have a choice. The doctors, as well as your mother, wants to make sure your okay." She said, scribbling faster.  
  
"My mother? She's behind this?" I said in disbelief.  
  
"And the doctors. It's normal for someone who's gone through what you've gone through to feel angry. We just need to get to know you and make sure that your okay." she said with sentimental eyes.  
  
"Fine." I said as the bell ring for the end of school. I got my stuff and left with out even says good bye. I was too tired and that doctor almost ruined my day that Jason had almost made perfect.  
  
I walked home quickly. Just wanting to lock myself in my room and calm down. It didn't talk long for me to make it home.  
  
My mother greeted me on my way up the spiral staircase. "Hey, honey. How was school?"  
  
I stopped, turning on my heels. "How was my day?" I started feeling anger rise inside me. "It was going okay until I got called to the damn counselor's office at the end of the day because of you."  
  
My mother looked down and sighed. "You need help getting over what happened."  
  
"I don't need any help! I have nothing mentally wrong with me!" I snapped.  
  
My mother once again sighed. "Katerina, you was kidnapped. It was probably a terrible experience. Most people who escape say its the worst experience ever."  
  
"Damn it, mom! You can't fucking just assume it was bad and assume I need 'help' because I sure as hell don't! Besides you have no damn clue what I went through!" I spat, venom lacing my words.  
  
I ran up the rest of the way up the stairs and went in my room, slamming the door behind me. I locked the door before plopping down on to my bed.  
  
 _Dear Diary,_  
 _Its been to long. I feel like my emotions are storming around in my skull. My mom thinks I'm going crazy. They've even got the doctors on board. Than there's Jason. My kidnapper, and oddly, they only guy I've ever truly loved. He's coming to see me tonight. I'm writing to stay up. I got a text from him earlier today. He misses me as much as I miss him. I didn't trust him when he first took me. I even hated him. And now it sees I hate everyone when he's not around. Good thing for Blakely I held my tongue and didn't go off on her when she called him a basterd. But she didn't know. So I guess I can't be too mad. Everyone thinks I'm a mental case at school. The teachers won't even give me my work. But oh well. Guess I can be at school, but not actually be they're. Here he is! Thanks for listening!_

_Love, Kat_  
  
Jason stepped down inside my window. I got up and ran straight to him, snuggling into his arms.  
  
"I missed you, baby." He whispered against my hair.  
  
"I missed you too." I sniffled. I hadn't realized until I put my hand to my cheek that tears were flowing down them. He pushed me away for a second to get a better look at me.  
  
"Oh, baby. Don’t cry. I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay." He soothed as he wiped the tears from my cheek.  
  
"I'm just so glad to see you. I didn't know if you'd keep your.." I never got to finish that sentence because Jason cut my off by pressing his plump, pink lips to mine.  
  
Jason soon pulled away, gently cupping my cheek as he pressed our foreheads together. "I'm a man of my word, Kat."  
  
The rest of the night Jason held me and kissed me as we talked about a number of things. There was one thing I learned about Jason since I met him, he was an angel with devil horns.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex's P.O.V**  
  
I sat they're, anger roiling inside. I watched him climb the fire escape up to the second floor. I saw him sneak into the window, and then shut it behind him. I just kept staring, I could kill him now. The element of surprise was on my side, though, there was something I needed to use wisely. The less I make a mistake, everything will go as planned. Jason McCann will pay for what he's done, and soon. But not tonight. Let him have this night, it will make the pain that much sweeter when he watches me kill her.   
  
**Jason’s P.O.V**  
  
I woke up the next morning sweat beading on my forehead. It was just a dream. Just a dream. I looked around the dark room. Where was I? And then I realized. I had come to Katerina’s house last night. I looked down at her still form. She was still sleeping. And by the looks of it, her dreams were better then mine. As I untangled myself from the covers, I grabbed the pen and  book off the table next to the bed. I flipped to the cover page and wrote a small note in the corner.  
  
 _I love you. I will see you again as soon as I can. Never forget, I'm a man of my word._  
 _-J.M_  
  
I put the pen in the book and laid it back on the table. I walked quietly over to the window and retrieved my shoes. I shoved them on my feet and opened the window. The morning was still gray, predawn. I climbed out onto the fire escape and gently closed the window.  
  
Once I was on the ground, I pulled up my hood. So no one would know that I was around. I walked back to my apartment, six blocks away. It was two early for anyone to be walking around. I walked up to the apartment building and buzzed to be let in. The door opened and I walked inside. I turned left and walked a couple feet to the elevator. I hit the "Up" button and the door opened with a ding. I stepped inside and hit the "7" on the many rows of buttons. The doors closed and I felt the gentle rise.  
  
The elevator dinged and the mechanical doors screeched open. I turned right and walked down three doors. I took out my key card ad slip it through the reader. The door unlocked and I pushed my way inside. I turned around as I enters, and relocked the door. I turned around stopped. I hadn't noticed before, but they're was a man standing next to my window. He was leaned against the wall, looking down at the street.  
  
"Hello, Jason. Its been a long time." the man said as he turned to face me.  
  
When I saw his face, ice ran through my vein. Frozen. Frozen with disbelief. It was the man from the store. It was....Alex.  
  
"Alex? Your dead.. DEAD!" I screamed.  
  
"Doesn't seem the bomb did nearly the damage you thought it would, Jason. " Alex said, looking at his nails.  
  
"Vicki....she’s al-" I was truly hoping she was alive.  
  
"Oh don't be stupid, Jason. Her poor frail body could never survive the crushing ceiling. I don't think she suffered. Or at least I'd like to believe she didn't." he said walking toward me.  
  
I noticed that his fists were clenched. He punched me and the punches following seemed to come faster then I expected, or it may have been I was still frozen from shock. I didn't realize I was falling until I hit the floor.  
  
"I remember you being much faster then me, Jason. I was always stronger, but you could always beat me because of your advanced speed. What a shame? I'm going to kill her, you know? Katerina. And I'm going to make you watch.” Alex laughed an empty laugh. “Just like you made me watch Vicki die. I'm going to take from you, what your mistake took from me."  
  
"That’s exactly correct. A mistake. And don't act so hurt. You're not the only one who lost someone that day. And it was my mistake. Can you imagine what it was like? Living with that day to day." I said stumbling to my feet, spitting blood out. I had to convince him that it was an accident (which it was) not only to save my own ass but also to try to change his mind about hurting Katerina.  
  
Alex grabbed my shirt and slammed me against the wall. Pain shot through my body as Alex got in my face, yelling at me. "You do NOT get to stand there and act like you're the victim! I was right next to her, talking to her! She was talking about you, you know! Telling me how much she loved you and how she wished that you would give her an OUNCE of attention but you only saw her as someone to lit the fuse! And then she was gone! Forever! I barely got out alive! But I knew, in my heart, that she was gone! The news only confirmed it! So that’s why I will kill Katerina! A life for a life! And I will do it slowly, making sure she suffers! This whole in my heart will never be filled! So if I can't fix it, I'm going to share it with the one who made it!"  
  
"Fuck you." I spat as I managed to punch him in the temple. He stumbled backwards, dropped me to the ground.  
  
"Just wait and see, Jason. I will have me revenge!" he screamed as he charged at me.  
  
I easily moved out of Alex's path. I knocked Alex's feet out from under him with one sweep of my leg. "I love Katerina, Alex! You will not touch her and I don't give a damn if I have to kill you to keep her safe!"  
  
Alex stumbled to his feet. "You had such pride in what we did, Jason. When did you become so holy, huh? When did killing become a chore and not a game? When did you become so self righteous?"  
  
"I'm not self righteous. I just know now the error of my ways. That's what Katerina has taught me about life. How fragile it is, and how we have wasted our lives in the quest for changing others."  
  
Alex came after me once again. I grabbed his wrist when he went to grab me. I used my free hand to punch him in the nose. There was a loud crack as I hit him. Alex through a punch toward my face, I blocked it as his other fist came in contact with my cheek. He swept my legs out from under me, knocking me down. I kicked his knee, knocking him down. I jumped on top of him, hitting him one last time, knocking him out for a second. "It's a shame, Alex. I thought you'd be better than this. But I guess things will never change. I'm always going to beat you." I quickly grabbed my leather jacket and some sunglasses as I ran out my apartment door. I got in my car and sped off, squealing my tires in the process. I have to warn Katerina before its too late.   
  
**Katerina’s P.O.V**  
  
The school day was nothing different from the others since I'd come back. I was now walking home with Blakely, seeing as my mom couldn’t pick me up due to work. My backpack was heavy with the homework I'd missed. Me and Blakely were talking about one my teachers as the clouds begin to pop up. The sun was soon blocked.  
  
"So can you believe his wife was cheating on him? He seems like a really nice guy." Blakely explained. She was talking about our youngest teacher at our school, Mr. Ballou. It seemed that his marriage was ending right after it had begun. His wife had apparently been cheating with someone in the next town over.  
  
"Yeah, poor guy." I said, staring at me feet. I knew I was being distance but I couldn’t stop thinking about Jason. When I first woke up this morning I was shocked that he was gone. Pain had shot though me, but it soon subsided when I looked and saw the note. I was sad he wasn’t there, but I knew him well enough that he wouldn’t have left with a good reason but it still didn’t keep me from thinking or worrying about it through out of the day.  
  
Blakely was telling a number of stories about the drama I had missed at school when a black Lamborghini pulled up beside us. Me and Blakely instantly froze with fear as we stared at the car. The dark tented window soon rolled down revealing Jason. He was wearing a black wife beater, a red jacket, a black hat turned backwards on his head, and sunglass. I relaxed rather quickly as I saw his signature smirk on his face. I walked over to the car as Blakely gave me the "What the hell are you doing?" look. When I got over close to the window I noticed the bloody tshirt in the back seat. When I focused myself back on his face, I noticed his busted lip and the bruise that hung a little ways from under his sunglasses indicating he had a black eye.  
  
"What the hell happened to you, Jay?" I whispered so Blakely wouldn't hear. The last thing I need was for her to turn him in.  
  
"I'll tell you later." He said, licking his lips as his left hand squeezed the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white.  
  
I simply nodded, knowing not to press the subject any further. "Where'd you get the car?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
He relaxed, slowly, his chest moving up and down heavily. "From the former owner."  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest, raising a eye brow. "You mean you stole?"  
  
Jason turned to look out the windshield. The corner of his mouth turned upward as his lips formed his perfect, signature smirk. I rolled my eyes hoping he didn't see me. Thankfully, he didn't. "Get in."  
  
"I can't just ditch, Blakely." I sighed, glancing back at her. He raises an eye brow. "My friend."  
  
Jason looked around me. "Tell to shut her eye and her mouth. And get in." He huffed and rolled his eyes at me.  
  
Biting my tongue, I sighed. "Do we really have to do it like this?"  
  
"Do you think I would if I had a choice?" He said nonchalantly but still serious. I knew he wouldn't do  that unless he felt like he had to.  
  
I leaned in and gave Jason a quick peck on the lips. "Alright. Fine. Hold on." I backed away from the car before turning on my heels to face Blakely. "Listen, this is going to sound weird but I need you to let me tie your scarf around your eyes." Blakely began to protest as I wrapped her scarf around her eyes. "Don't talk when we get in the car. He really don't need you talking right, he's stressed out."  
  
"Kat, what? Who the hell are you talking about?" She asked, franticly.  
  
I sighed. "I wish I could tell you but trust me you're safe." I lead Blakely over to 'Jason's' car and helped her into the back seat. I pushed the passenger seat back up and sat down, closing the door.  
  
When Jason started driving down the street going 85 Blakely shifted uncomfortably. "Kat?"  
  
Jason knuckles tightened around the steering wheel as he always does when he’s irritated or angry. “If she doesn’t stay quiet, she’s out.”  
  
“Humph.” Blakely crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
I instantly tensed. I couldn’t help but think that she had just pissed him off…more than he already was. I looked over at Jason. He was scowling at Blakely through the rearview mirror, his jaw tightening, and his hand gripping the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles getting whiter. I reached over and put my hand on his free hand on the gear shift. I felt him relax under my hand making me smile.   
  
Soon we found our way to Blakely's street. I helped Blakely out of the car and we said our goodbyes. I got back in the car before Jason drove off.  
  
 **Jason's P.O.V**  
  
"Okay, Jason. Tell me every, don't hold back." Katerina said. She had turned toward me and laced her fingers through mine on the gear shift. She looked like she could take on the world.  
  
"An old friend of mine had stopped by. He brought up something that should've stayed in the past. We exchanged some words, among other things." I felt the corners of my lips curve upward at the thought of me handing Alex his ass. "He came to hurt me. He knows about us, Kat. And he was planning to hurt me, by hurting you. And I can't let that happen."  
  
"Who is this friend? And why does he want to hurt us in the first place?" she asked, raising her brow, questioning me.  
  
"His name is Alexander Gabriel. We used to do..." I scrambled for the right word. "..missions together. Him, and his sister, Victoria. We were all really close. They were the only family I had ever had. But there was an accident." Katerina looked at me, listening. "We were gong to bomb a theater. I had planted the bomb the day before, and Alex and Vikki were suppose to detonate the following day. Well, I made a mistake timing when the bomb would blow, which was impossible or so I thought, and the bomb went off before they could get out. Vikki was killed instantly, according to Alex, Alex barely survived. It seems the last thing Vikki was talking about was how much she loved me. And because of that, Alex holds me responsible. I thought..." a chuckle escaped my lips without thinking. Or, maybe, a cry from so long ago finally come to the surface. "I thought I had loved her to but then I believed in one thing, to love is to destroy."  
  
Katerina tensed as soon as I said that I loved Vikki, clearly bothered by the fact I had loved some other girl that wasn't her but she was still concerned about me.  "Oh my god, Jason."  
  
I knew it before I heard, but I looked anyways. Tears were flowing down her face in a steady stream. I didn't know if the tears was from the story or from me loving sometime before her but I knew one thing. The tears were for me. She raised her hand to my cheek, and it came away wet. I was crying also it seemed. Strangely, I hadn't realized it.  
  
"I know you, Jay. You've changed since then and since you kidnapped me. And I believe in you. Hell, I believe in us. I know we won't fail. I'll stand by you through thick and thin." She said before pressing her lips to mine.  
  
Me and Katerina talked the rest of the way to her house. I dropped her off and headed back to my apartment hoping to god that Alex wasn’t there, anymore.  
  
 **Katerina’s P.O.V**  
  
I heard Jason drive off, the sound of his car getting quieter as he went around the corner. I was glad he had finally had told me about his past. I had been worried about what was hiding behind those eyes of his, but now, I had nothing to worry about. I unlocked the front door and quietly before heading inside. The lights where all off and the tv buzzed quietly up against the far wall. Mom must have been out, while Jeremy was probably at our grandma’s house. Yawning, I headed up the stairs. I turned the corner and passed the bathroom in a short stride. When I had finally made it to my room, I noticed the door open. I shrugged it off as nothing and made my way into my room, flipping the light on. I threw my bag on to the bed on my way on to my dresser. I started ravaging through the mess on top of it.   
  
“Hello, Katerina.” said a gruff voice, coming from behind me. I spun around, feeling the overwhelming feel of shock. Pain begun sheering through my head and than I entered a world of total darkness.   
  



End file.
